1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents information output system and a contents information output method that output contents information to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional printing system is capable of printing a plurality of copies of a predetermined document by transmitting print data generated e.g. by a personal computer to a printer. More specifically, to issue certain printed matter, predetermined print contents are generated based on a program for document preparation, for example, and then the print data based on the print contents is transmitted to the printer. The printer interprets the received print data and generates image data for printout. This image data is printed on a print recording medium (display medium) supplied from a feed cassette, for example, whereby the printed matter is issued.
As to the conversion of paper information to electronic information, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-285203 discloses an information transmitting method using paper containing an IC chip. In this method, information printed on a sheet of paper is also stored in an IC chip attached to the sheet, and when the same information is copied to another sheet of paper, the information stored in the IC chip is read out and printed on the other sheet. Thus, the method uses paper as an electronic storage medium to distribute, exchange, and store information.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H11-78176 has proposed a printed matter publication management system that prevents unauthorized publication of printed matter. This system is used for management of publication of printed matter, such as marketable securities and literary works. In this system, contents stored in a contents management apparatus are allowed to be printed on a display medium only when it is recognized that the display medium contains valid identification information, which enables management of printed matter having valid identification information. The “identification information” disclosed in the above-mentioned publication includes print information, such as letters and symbols, magnetic information, optical detection information, such as bar codes, and watermark information.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication, (Kokai) No. 2001-134672 discloses a printed matter publication management system which achieves high security using an IC chip for authentication of printed matter. This system is characterized in that a printed matter-authenticating apparatus is off-line, and an authentication key for authenticating an IC chip and a decryption key for decrypting data encrypted by an encryption key are stored in advance to achieve high security. Further, this publication discloses a method of reading identification information of an IC chip attached to a sheet of paper on which contents are to be printed, determining whether or not printing on paper having the identification information has been carried out in the past, and printing the contents specific to the sheet on condition that the printing has not been carried, whereby the same contents are prevented from being printed on different sheets of paper.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-96814 discloses a printer with an RF-ID reading and writing device that prints a visible bar code, readable characters, or the like, on a label, based on data read from an RF-ID tag, whereby even if writing in the RF-ID tag is unsuccessful, the operator can recognize the unsuccessful writing and retry writing.
Conventionally, in general printing systems for printing on paper, sheets on which printing or copying has been carried out are separate from a network or system, which makes it practically impossible to manage printed matter.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-285203 discloses storing contents in IC chips. However, it is considered that management of contents on a network will be dominant for the following reasons:
(1) With the reduction of the size of IC chips for achievement of lower prices in future, it is expected that the memory capacity per one chip will be reduced, which sets a limit to storable contents.
(2) With increased speed and capacity of network transmission, it becomes possible to access contents managed on a network, anytime from anywhere.
(3) Management of access to contents with security is desired. Management of authorization of printing is desired.
From the above, it is expected that the application of sheets of paper containing IC chips storing contents will be limited.
The printed matter publication management system disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H11-78176 is comprised of a medium information management apparatus, the contents management apparatus, a use management apparatus, and a printer, and three elements needed for publication of printed matter, i.e. contents, a print recording medium (display medium), and a printing mechanism, are managed independently of each other, for management of publication of printed matter. This makes it possible to prevent unauthorized publication of printed matter and perform remote printing of important printed matter, such as marketable securities, admission tickets, literary works, membership cards, certificates, and so forth. However, this system is for managing publication of printed matter from a host side, and therefore it is impossible for a user to register or modify contents, or access management information of contents.
Although the aforementioned Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-134672 discloses the printed matter publication management system for authentication of printed matter, this system is intended to manage publication of printed matter similarly to the printed matter publication management system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H11-78176, and therefore it is impossible for a user to manage contents.
The printer with an RF-ID reading and writing device, which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-96814, is not of a type that prints the print information per se as contents.
Further, none of the above-mentioned publications discloses a method of determining not only whether or not contents information is allowed to output to a recording medium therefor, but also whether or not the contents information designated for output has been registered, and outputting the contents information designated for output to the recording medium, based on the results of the determinations.